The last form, the last guardian
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Have you EVER wondered why there are only two good forms of Mushrambo? Here's what happens when a guardian decides to revive the last form... Chap 6!Rusephine!
1. Chapter 1:Guardian meets the group

Me: This is Sylvanon, all! I was wondering, why are there 3 bad forms of Mushrambo and only 2 good forms? What if there was another good form? The group, now minus Yakumo, bump into his guardian and find themselves caught up in a prophecy that, if not fulfilled, will lead to Enterra's destruction.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'The group will all but loose faith, go to hell and back to retrieve him, but without the last guardian, they will never succeed. This is destiny. Should his card be destroyed, she too, will lose her life. That, too, is destiny.'- The 'Legends of Times forgotten', By Sylvanon Audron.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Flashes. Fragments of memories. Trying to piece them together, to remember. Trying to remember him. As she woke, her vision clouded over. She could sense him, but only just. Enough to reveal a shock. He had been carded. The prophecy had started. But no way was she about to give in. She refused to give in, to find herself another to protect. She rebelled before, she would rebel again. She would not forget him, not like the others. The one she had broken rules for. The one she had cared for since his mother rejected him at the vulnerable age of one year. Her gold, fingerless-gloved hands trembled. The one she had loved. She froze as she heard voices. Her ice blue wings flicked out, her eyes widening before she changed her form.  
  
"Binka, I think I heard something over here!" Shouted a deep, rich voice, friendly enough, but she was unsure how to react. Her wings slid silently into her back, the joints hardly showing. Her instincts told her they were enterrans and a human. Out of the bushes, walked a huge cat enterran. A tall, caped one with a helmet followed him into the open, gasping as he caught sight of her gleaming silver fur, and silver, electric blue tinted eyes. A third followed, this time young, slim, and with lavender hair and sky blue eyes. 'The eyes of Mushrambo's true form, years ago.' She thought. The caped enterran backed away from her slowly, looking scared. She snorted softly, trying not to give her disguise away. The cat tried to tempt her with food, in a frying pan.  
  
"Now calm down, young one. We are not going to hurt you, okay?" She nuzzled into his hand, asking for some more. He couldn't give her any more, he said. She didn't care; she'd survive on that till the next day. The young boy knelt down, stroking her fur and marvelling at how soft it was. He wanted to keep her, she grinned under her wolf disguise. Only he could ever truly say she was his. As he stood, the enterran gave her a pat on the head. At that precise moment, a blade whizzed through the bushes at her. She growled as she dodged it. She licked the cut on her wrist, trying to stop it from bleeding. That caped enterran now stood over her threateningly. He seemed to be trying to gain dominance over her; she refused to let it happen. She was dominant in this place.  
  
"Mushra, this 'wolf' isn't a wolf." The boy jumped up.  
  
"What is it then, Sago?" The helmeted enterran replied slowly and deliberately.  
  
"She's a guardian. Pretty low ranking one, though. Wouldn't bother with her, although," he added as he stared at her fur, "She could be worth quite a lot." She bristled. She was a guardian! He was not going to catch her, then sell her for a 'pretty penny'. She was starting to lose her temper, she could feel it. She had to control it. But it was so frustrating.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: So, what do you think? If you like, review. If you have a useful suggestion, review. If you think I need a shrink appointment, don't review. It doesn't work. If you think this sucks, don't review. Simple! BYE!! *disappears, leaving behind a ticking bomb*  
  
Bomb: I will self-destruct in 3.2.1.*BOOM!!!!**screen goes black* 


	2. chapter 2: Guardian loses her disguise

Me: I'm gonna finish this fic!!*goes back to playing Energy Frisbee with her muses/original characters/friends* Kudos!  
  
Windflame- Me: Heheh, okay. I'll update.  
  
A-17- Me: I'm not a man, I'm a girl. But I'm glad you like! Read on!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She lost it. Changing back to her real form, she pounced on him, and growled,  
  
"I am not for sale."  
  
He looked like he was going to faint. She was dragged off him suddenly by the overgrown cat. He roughly shook her, making stars appear in her eyes. Shaking them out, she flicked her hand out once, and her fingers changed to claws. As they were brought up, someone caught them. She looked, and, seeing the boy holding her wrist, lowered it.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, curiously. She carefully disentangled her gold, silver-streaked hair from the cat's fingers, and calmly flicking it over her shoulder, replied in an off-hand voice.  
  
"I am Sylvanon, a guardian.", and then she was dropped like a hot brick (A/N: He was holding her by the scruff of her neck). The caped enterran paled even more, muttered something about being sorry, and wandered off. Well, he was about to, until Sylvanon appeared in front of him, and asked him,  
  
"What's your name?" She looked curious. He answered rather softly, like he was embarrassed,  
  
"My name's Sago."  
  
"Sago, huh? Cool name! Who are the other two??"  
  
"The cat's Kutal, and the smaller one is Mushra." Thud. She fell over.  
  
"What?! Mushra, Sago and Kutal?! The three who combine into Mushrambo?!" He nodded, quite surprised how she knew so much. The guardians who had helped them before knew hardly anything about them. But she seemed to know everything.  
  
"How did you know? Were you told or something?" She grinned, blushing slightly.  
  
"Not exactly. I was watching you the whole time." Smack. Not watching where he was going, Sago had walked straight into a tree. Or it seemed like that, until the tree groaned and held its head.  
  
"Oh my aching head. Next time, watch where you're going!" Sylvanon chuckled.  
  
"Hello Azura. How are you?" Sago was amazed.  
  
"That tree has a name?" Looking at him sideways, Sylvanon laughed and replied,  
  
"Azura is an element guardian. So am I." The 'tree' giggled, and melted away to reveal a girl looking about ten years old, with forest green eyes and streaked gold hair, the streaks being blonde in colour. She was wearing a pair of emerald green hiking boots, with sea green flared trousers and an orange sleeveless top, showing her midriff. Her skin was a light tan colour.  
  
"Hiya Sylva. Why don't you show what you really look like?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pheon:*she's my dark side* Sylvanon is busy at the moment. But she asks you to please review, and she'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Okay? Bye! 


	3. chapter 3: Sylvanon tells of the past

Me: Hello! I'm really glad this fic has some supporters. Here are the Kudos *sparkling bell sounds*  
  
Windflame- Me: Heheh. okay, you think of something and I'll somehow use it. Okay?  
  
M.S.K- Me: Glad you like this. And I'll update as fast as I can.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sylva growled and flattened Azura, standing on her chest. Azura smiled sheepishly, as vines appeared from the ground and lifted Sylva off her.  
  
"I've gotten stronger, haven't I?" Sylva, trying to get out of the grasp of the vines, grinned appreciatively.  
  
"You sure have. Have you been practising again?" She was deposited on the ground. She was offered a hand, by Sago. She grasped it, only to pull him down and starting to roll backwards, pulling him with her the whole time. Azura watched, and, getting a bit too close, got dragged in as well. There was a miniature dust cloud as they rolled, trying to stay on top of the others so they wouldn't get hurt quite so much. As they stopped, Sylva sensed the feeling again. She could still find him, if she wanted. She had to find him before Rusephine did, at any rate.  
  
"Sylva, are you okay?" Sago's voice snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh, what?" She looked at Sago, shook her head and walked over. He looked shocked, and shakily questioned,  
  
"What is going on? Aren't you going to tell me what's happening? I need to know!" Sylva's head sagged in defeat.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
* Flash back *  
  
A young Rusephine's voice broke the silence as she screamed. She was in labour. After an hour, things went deadly silent. A nurse brought her newborn son to her. He slowly opened his sky blue eyes, and looked at his mother, before yawning and falling asleep. Rusephine sighed and fell asleep also. But not before whispering,  
  
"My son. Silver Mushrambo."  
  
* End flash back *  
  
"That's who I'm trying to find. Silver. The last form of Mushrambo." Sylva hugged her knees, as she had drawn them up to her chest.  
  
" Several years later,"  
  
* Begin flash back *  
  
Three-year-old Silver rushed down the hall, shortly followed by his mother, who was trying her best to catch the young boy before he did something stupid. Silver dashed into a room, and, seeing the balcony window open, walked out. Rusephine saw the door shut, and threw it open, in time to see Silver slip off the balcony's edge.  
  
"AHHH!! Mum, HELP!!" Silver yelled, as he was hanging from a protruding piece of rock, several metres below the balcony. He could feel his fingers slipping. Then he fell. Rusephine launched herself off the balcony, but she knew she wouldn't reach her son in time.  
  
*pause flash back*  
  
Sylva let out her wings, as she remembered.  
  
"That's where I came in."  
  
*continue flash back*  
  
Silver screamed as he fell, waiting for the hard ground to meet him. THWUMP!! Instead of cold, hard ground, he landed on something soft, and yielding. He opened his eyes and saw a young, pale skinned, silver eyed girl. Her silver eyes had electric blue tints. Her hair was gold with silver streaks in it. A thick strand of hair floated down in front of her right eye. He gasped.  
  
"Are you an angel?" He asked timidly. The girl looked at him, and shook her head.  
  
"Silver, are you alright??" Rusephine landed on the ground, and, running over to the two, grabbed the young enterran, and hugged him. She watched the girl the whole time.  
  
"You saved him, did you not?" The girl bowed her head.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Rusephine smiled and as a reward for saving her son, gave the young girl a room in her palace.  
  
"You are too kind, my lady. I must get back to my home now. My family will be wondering where I am." Upon saying that, she jumped into the air, flicked out her wings, and flew away. Ten minutes later, in the Celestial Heavens, she landed and was jumped on by her older sister, Calico.  
  
"How did you do? Oh god, I hope they aren't gonna kick you out for that." Calico laughed, nervously. She ushered her sister into the council room.  
  
*pause flash back* *********************************************************************  
  
Me: Heheheheh. Bit of a cliff-hanger there; find out who the girl is and whether she gets kicked out of the Celestial Heavens or not by reviewing. You can guess who it is, right? 


	4. chap 4: Sylvanon's sisters appear!

Me: Hey, people do like this! YAY!! Well, here's the Kudos for you all!*hands out cookies to all her reviewers*  
  
Windflame- Me: *shocked* you think I would get her kicked out?! You are wrong. But I like you. And yeah, it is Sylva.  
  
A-17- Me: Hey, thanks.*preens* Here's the story.  
  
*starts transmission**BOOM!!!**Broadcasting equipment blows up*  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!! Work! Please!  
  
Silver Mushrambo: Hey, if the equipment's blown up, why haven't we gone off air?  
  
Me: Shut the-*screen goes black**fixes screen*  
  
Words across screen: *beep* technical difficulties! Please come back later.  
  
Later.  
  
Me: Hey, I fixed our 'technical difficulties'! Sylva's other sisters arrive on the scene! Now onto the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*continue flash back*  
  
"For saving the son of Lady Rusephine, the bird princess," (A/N: In this story, she's a princess. Her mother is on the throne.) "You are deemed..."Calico, Sylva and her other sisters crossed their fingers. "...A low class guardian, and the boy's guardian!" Sylva felt a wave of relief wash over her like the tide washing over the beach.  
  
"Way to go Sylva!" Azura jumped on her back, Calico gave her a huge hug, and the rest of the council cheered and clapped.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
Sylva shook as she finished the tale. Sago looked at her expectantly.  
  
"So where are your other sisters?"  
  
"We're over here." To Sago's right, there were four girls. Each one was wearing a different colour. Suddenly, Mushra burst through the bushes, closely followed by Binka and Kutal. Mushra yelled,  
  
"Sago, we have a problem!" Noting that fear was in Mushra's voice, Sago asked back,  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"It's called Lanancuras is back!" Sago's brain decided this was too much to handle, and he fainted. Sylva gasped, Azura let out a small comment of,  
  
"Oh. My. God." One of Sylva's sisters, slim with sea green eyes, with sky blue hair containing midnight blue streaks in it, and wearing jeans, with a teal sleeveless top, answered with a problem of their own.  
  
"It's not that bad. We have our own problem. This one's called Sylva has to find an en-card under the sea." Hearing this, Sylva groaned.  
  
"Rain, you know I can't breath underwater. You can though." Rain shook her head. Kutal, getting annoyed that he was being kept in the dark, asked,  
  
"Just so we know who you are, could we please have an introduction?" Sylva fell over anime-style. (A/N: like this; *WHUD!*ouch!!)  
  
"Sorry. I forgot about that. This is Calico," Calico had plum coloured, straight hair that came down to the small of her back, violet eyes and freakishly pale skin. She was wearing red leather pants with flared bottoms that covered her feet, and a black sleeveless, skin tight top with the words, 'light my fire' on it in yellow, orange and red. She smiled and waved at Mushra, who turned away, blushing. Sylva introduced her next sister.  
  
"Meet Talon. She's kinda anti-social." Talon narrowed her aqua eyes at her older sister. Her hair was a midnight blue colour, and was slightly wavy. It was down to her shoulders. Her clothes consisted of dark blue cargo pants that covered her shoes, and a turquoise, long sleeved top with 'lightning plus water equals me' written on it in black.  
  
"Dana is the dumbass of the group." This girl was tall, more well built than the others, and had purple eyes and black hair, streaked with purples and blues. She wore purple trousers, and a blue and black t-shirt to top it all off. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She thwapped Sylva upside her head.  
  
"Ouch! Okay, I'll shut up. This is Rain." Rain nodded her head in acknowledgment.  
  
"And Azura. Warning: Do not give her sugar or caffeine." Azura eyed Binka's bazooka.  
  
"Or weapons of maths destruction- oops, I meant mass destruction." The Shinzo crew nodded. Binka held out her hand to shake Calico's, who obliged.  
  
"I'm Binka. This is Mushra, Sago and Kutal."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Oh, so what's gonna happen? Tune in next time! And if you want, you could be in this story too! Just include a description of your character, their name and gender in your review!! See ya!*waves then disappears* 


	5. quick note

Me: *looks around wildly* where've my reviewers gone?! Help!! Come on people, review.  
  
Pheon: No reviews, no next chapter. So review if you want this to continue!! Or it's good bye story. Okay? Now review!!! 


	6. Sago meets Silver's pet!

Me: *is sitting in a plot hole's AU dimension. She is in a white lab. There are many tanks in the room filled with liquid. Each contains one of the seven generals, and there is a knock at the steel plated doors. Suddenly, a flame melts through the metal, and starts to cut a way through the door* Oh my god, I live?! That's a miracle! Sorry about taking so long to update. Kudos:  
  
A-17- Me: Hey, okay. I'll continue it.  
  
M.S.K- Me: Heheh, okay. I'll update.  
  
Windflame- Me: You're forgiven. And believe me, you won't go insane. You already are! But that's how I like people. Absolutely nuts.  
  
Pheon: Yes! Three reviews for one chapter!  
  
Me: Let's just get on with the story, okay?*disappears just as Dr. Tatsuro finishes cutting through the door*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
"Hey, Sylva! I think I found something!" Binka yelled, as she walked down the walkway in Rusephine's old territory. It was a simple, silver chain, with an ice blue crystallite* stone embedded in a pendant hanging from it. Sylva flew over from the other end of the walkway, and aw it also. She picked it up, and without a word, put the necklace around her neck. It glowed.  
  
Rain peered into the water, and gasped as she saw something underneath the crystal clear surface.  
  
"Sylva, I found the ruins! Come here!" Rushing over, Sylva smiled as she spotted the old ruins. Azura peeked in as well. She asked her older sister,  
  
"Sylva, what is it?"  
  
"Used to be an old temple, worshipping the guardians of Shinzo. I'm pretty sure that's where his card is." Sago came over and told her,  
  
"I'm a water enterran. I can help you look for it, if you want." She smiled genuinely, and it seemed to light up the sky and area around her. She nodded, accepting his help.  
  
"We have to get in there, find the card, and get out again ASAP, okay?" He grinned.  
  
"That's fine by me." With that, he jumped in, and she immediately followed. Her thoughts wandered. Was his card still intact? Had it been found? Had the water seeped through into it? These thoughts stuck in her mind, as she saw Sago signal to go up. She shrugged and followed. Instead of soaked ruins, there were dry, beautifully carved pillars in perfect condition. She wandered into a room, and after searching it, found nothing. After searching fifteen more rooms and finding precisely jack, she was pretty frantic. Meanwhile, Sago had found something. It was called a twelve foot long gold dragon, with two white horns curling backwards from its head, six foot long wings, and a row of spikes down the middle of its back. And, to make matters worse, it was severely pissed off. A mighty roar shook the temple from top to bottom. Sylva almost fell over from the floor vibrating. She ran towards the source of the sound, and found Sago trying- badly- to fight the dragon. She knew that dragon from somewhere... Of course! Hurriedly, she pulled out a red whistle from her pocket, and blew it. Hard. The dragon looked around, and, seeing her, laid on its back like a dog, submitting to her. Sylva laughed at Sago's expression.  
  
"Heheh, I see you met Silver's female pet dragon, Analia." (A/N: Said, 'An- ay-lea) Analia calmly made her way to the guardian. Sylva laughed and scratched behind one of the dragon's horns. Next moment, she was being tickled by Analia's forked tongue.  
  
"Get off! That tickles! Stop it! GET OFF!" She yelled. Analia, after stopping, hung her head and sniffed. Sylva gave the gold dragon a hug, and then walked further into the room, with Analia trailing after her, leaving behind a very surprised water enterran.  
  
"Damn, where is it? Come on, Analia? Can you help me find it?" The female complied, using her delicate claws to search each chest in turn. A dragonish gasp signalled she'd found it. The chest was a simple wooden one, with engravings of dragons, fire and air swirling carved into the mahogany surface. Inside, there was a velvet cloth, shielding the card from the worn bottom. The card itself was like a normal en-card, apart from the fact that the picture was of a young teenager, with silver hair in a high ponytail. The boy's armour consisted of a chest plate, shoulder guards, arm guards which reached from his elbows to his wrists, and also leg guards from his knees to his ankles, all in silver. He also wore silver fingerless gloves.  
  
"Thanks Analia. Now I gotta get out of here without getting the card wet. Any ideas?" Sylva questioned as she and the dragon came out of the darkness, where Sago was standing. He stepped forward.  
  
"Do you have the card?" She nodded happily. Already, Sago could see how happy she was about Silver Mushrambo being revived. The dragon whispered something, in her language, into Sylva's ear. The girl nodded and answered in the same, strange tongue.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Analia said if I want, she can keep the card dry until we reach the surface. But we have to take her with us when we go."  
  
"Is there another way?"  
  
"Yeah. It's called getting the card soaked." He pondered this for a while. At last, he nodded in defeat.  
  
"Okay, the dragon can come. But no eating any of my friends!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: bit of a cliffy, but I felt like it. R&R!!! Crystallite is a type of light producing crystal, which glows a certain colour. Bye now! 


	7. chap 6 gasps Rusephine!

Me: Hi! I'm at school at the moment, so this chapter won't be very long. But there will be a chapter! Kudos:  
  
M.S.K- Me: righto.  
  
Windflame- Me: Sorry if I insulted you, but yeah, you are a little bit mental.  
  
Me: Here's next chappy.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
As they dived out of the temple, Sylva caught a glimpse of white machinery come, plunging the water into darkness. She signaled to Sago and Analia to stay down. Kicking off the bottom, she allowed a shield of energy to build up.  
  
Up on the walkway, Binka, Mushra and Kutal started to panic as the helplessly watched the machine cover the water.  
  
"Kutal, they won't be able to get out!" Binka cried. A rumble sounded, throwing them all off-balance.  
  
"Neither will you!" A huge winged enterran swooped down.  
  
"Rusephine." Mushra greeted her bitterly. Rusephine smirked.  
  
"Yes little Mushra. I am here for my son, and if you wish to live, you will stay out of my way." The shield over the water was suddenly lifted into the air. Drenched, angry, and slightly chilled, Sylvanon threw the machine into orbit, and then floated gently to the ground, panting. She helped Sago out the water, as Analia climbed out herself. Lifting a scale at the very end of her tail, the dragon revealed Silver's card. Sylva took it and tucked it in a pocket.  
  
That night, Mushra watched as Sylva absent-mindedly fiddled with the card, turning it one way then the other.  
  
"Sylva, why is Rusephine after Silver Mushrambo's card?" He was met with opaque eyes.  
  
"She's after him because," Mushra waited impatiently, before asking,  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"He's her son." Mushra gasped as the full calamity of the problem hit him.  
  
"Then we need Mushrambo around all the time. But we can't hold that form all the time" He felt a pang of sympathy for her, but there was nothing he could do. However, he missed the hopeful glint in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe I could break one rule."  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" Binka sleepily asked.  
  
"The major problem that has risen." Startled by the tone and voice, Sylva turned her attention back to Mushra. Well, it had been Mushra, but now she had the legendary samurai Mushrambo looking at her.  
  
"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?? Oh yeah, and next time you're gonna do that, warn me first." He allowed a smirk (A/N: you know that oh-so- sexy smirk he does? That one) to cross his face, and softly asked determinedly,  
  
" Do you know a spell to separate the jewels from Sago, Kutal and Mushra?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Me: That's your lot! Bye! 


End file.
